The present invention relates to a method for breeding Musca Domestica and, more particularly, to a method for increasing the yield and growing speed of larvae of Musca Domestica. 
Musca Domestica (house fly) belongs to family Muscoidea of order Muscomorpha of class Insecta. Characteristics of Musca Domestica include wide distribution, short living period, high propagating ability, and high adaptability. Musca Domestica is a fully transformed insect that undergoes complete metamorphosis and frequents human habitants. The living stages of Musca Domestica include egg, larva, pupa, and imago. Specifically, a larva (maggot) hatches out from an egg and pupates into a pupa in which the tissues and the internals transform. Finally, an imago (Musca Domestica) comes out from the pupa in an eclosion stage.
The larvae of Musca Domestica have abundant protein, fat, and vitamins and can be dried and added into feedstuff for livestock as an additional nutrient to increase the growing speed of livestock. Furthermore, the larvae of Musca Domestica possess active immune substances such as antibacterial substances and interferon that can increase the immunity of living bodies of animals such as human and can be used to cure some diseases. On the other hand, the larvae of Musca Domestica feed on feces of livestock and excrete substances that can be used as biofertilizer for plants, avoiding smells and environmental pollution caused by the feces of livestock.
In view of the above advantages, a need exists for a method for breeding Musca Domestica to increase the yield of larvae at low costs whole allowing mass-scale breeding of larvae.